1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique of managing contents of a task performer's task and making a charge for the performance of the task.
2. Related Art
In occupations often using information processing terminals to perform tasks such as preparing a document in response to a client's request or extracting examples or information from a database, contents of a task performed by a task performer need to be managed in detail to determine a billing amount charged to a client as a prices of the performance of the task. For example, the time required for a task and the cost required for performing the task are calculated and the final billing amount is calculated on the basis of the calculation result. In addition, a client may require the disclosure of details of the cost. Accordingly, the task management is very important. Therefore, JP-A-2003-187040 discloses that task contents of employees, client information, task engagement time, and cost are managed in a system. JP-A-2006-344178 discloses that a computer collects task information and automatically transmits the collected task information to a main server. JP-A-2001-306773 discloses that data on attendance or job gain input by a client is managed and collected by the use of a server.
However, in the techniques described in JP-A-2003-187040, JP-A-2006-344178, and JP-A-2001-306773, since a task performer or a system manager need manually input the contents or reports of the tasks in detail, it gives a great burden on the task performer, etc. It is difficult for the task performer to perform the input operation frequently but performs the input operation every predetermined period (for example, 1 to several days). Accordingly, a time lag occurs between the actual performance of a task and the input operation and thus the task performer may erroneously perform the input operation.